My Other Half
by Lakemet
Summary: My façade was slowly slipping, they were going to come out soon I was more than ready for it….but I didn't think they would come out now, and it was all because of him... (Discontinued for now. Sorry I have to edit and all that again. I will bring this back though, and it WILL be better. Don't know when.)
1. Chapter 1: Façades Slowly Die

** My Other Half**

******Disclaimer: **I do not claim any rights to **VAMPIRE KNIGHT **anime/manga. All of their characters are the sole property, of **Masturi Hino**. This is just randomness I decided to create, for pure joy. Any added things to their profiles are from solely my imagination.

**Author Notes: **The plot are my property and there will be NO copying, or I will send Zero to shoot you. (It will not be fun and games.) If you find inspiration from reading this, go on ahead and let your imagination go wild. Also no plagiarism, don't you know what your mother said? Stealing is wrong.

**Rating: **K+ to T

**Thing(s) Changed : **Yori is a perfect, does know the secret, but they don't know. (That's why she has a weapon)

* * *

I was a girl in the back ground. Nobody took note of me, only gave me a sideways glance, but I didn't care. I was never the main character, no one knew anything about me, my likes and dislikes except Yuki. But I never told Yuki everything, I would rather it kept a secret; well until my other halfs couldn't take the suppression any longer….

_0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0_

The crisp wind carried the fan girl's screams, making them louder than normal. "Could they get any louder?" I whispered under my breath, walking over to the group of fan girls. I spread my arms pushing them back, looking over to Zero yelling. "Don't cross this line," he said, giving the fan girls a piercing glare. "Zero-san, you're to mean!" One of the fan girls said. The rest of the fan girls stood there silent. Wish it could be that easy for me too shut them up I thought. My façade was slowly slipping, they were going to come out soon I was more than ready for it….but I didn't think they would come out now.

The moon dorms opened, the elite vampires came out Adiou in the front already flirting with one of the girls. I walked over to him pushing the fan girls aside. "Excuse me," I said as I pushed along the rough crowd. "Adiou-sempai please keep walking," I said gently prying his fingers from the fan girl's shoulder, not even caring that he was a vampire.

Adiou jumped back in response, he didn't sense me coming. "Can't we have fun, Yori-Chan?" Adiou said giving her the puppy dog face. "No, please go to your classes Adiou-sempai," I replied with no emotion. "Fine," he said, realizing Yuki was glaring at his way with a face that said, "Back off her, do what she said, or I'm telling Kaname-sama."

"Thank you," I said to Yuki, as she came over to me. "You're welcome." Yuki said cheerfully. "So how are you?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. "I'm Ok," she said looking back at kaname-sempai. "Well see you tomorrow," I said walking away, making the conversation short. Yuki pulled me into a hug before I could get away fast enough, "See you!" She said. I walked away heading towards the Sun dorms. My job was to only help the transfer of the Night class, and then do my rounds. I walked back to my dorm to go get my weapon I had.

Walking over to my bed, I looked under it, in the small compartment taking out my silver vampire hunters daggers, thinking, they all have faults to, Zero sure is scary to others, Yuki could get annoying, kaname is mysterious, and secretive, and adiou is a playboy. Well I'm sure my other sides will fit in ….maybe.

Let me explain, as everyone knows, I am sweet, loyal, and smart, but with every person there is a problem, usually it's like biting your nails, but my problem is much more serious. I have split personalities. No, not the way you're thinking, not a different people, but another conscious of me I've never shown. My other sides are me, one's name Liyori, she's short tempered, angry, emotionless when she wants to be, loud, and is really strong, and doesn't want to live in the background peacefully like me. I can't hold her back like I used to. Putting the knifes on my lap I sit down on my soft bed, putting a short locks of my light chocolate brown hair behind my ear, taking a moment to rest before taking my rounds with Zero.

"I'm taking over now missy." Liyori whispered In the back of my mind.

My chest started to burn, I fell on the ground on my side, my arms raped around my body.

"No, please not when were already settled in." I begged. I had just had the greatest life with Yuki, and zero already; I didn't want anything to mess that up.

My body started to feel hot all over, I was becoming younger, and she was taking over. I saw her in front of me, her well actually my, curly hair sharp at the tips, my light brown eyes, becoming a dark emerald green. This was all because of _him._ I was at the age of thirteen again, my clothes slipping off my shoulders, and waist. I didn't get why but when each personality takes over my age changes. Wonder how they will deal with that? My mind was pushed to the back, her mind replacing its space. I had no more control over my body. I had to watch from the sidelines.

(1)There I sat, in a wooden chair, chained to the darkness, watching threw her/my eyes, as she exited the sun dorms and walked up to zero. As I sat in the darkness a little longer I could make out other chairs with people sitting in each one. "Hello?" I asked. I've only met Liyori when I was about seven when she had taken over for the first time.

One of them about eighteen with her legs cross over each other, dark long velvet purple hair in a braid falling down her back, with slanted cool looking green eyes was the first one to answer. "Hello, Sayori, I'm Setsuna."

_0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0_

Liyori walked over to the tree's the moonlight above her head. Zero looked at me his light purple eyes widening, but only for a second. "Sayori-san," he asked, walking over to me touching the top of my head, rubbing it like he always did, I had grew shorter, about 5''4'now, "What happened to you? You're so short."

Liyori smacked his hand out of the way, "Don't touch me." She said angry. In my conscious, I put my hands over my mouth, "Don't do this!" I told Liyori. She appeared in my conscious, "Shhh… just watch Sayori." She said putting her soft finger over my rose lips. Setsuna turned back in her chair to watch the scene.

Zero took a step back, taking out his gun. "Yes, he knew it wasn't me," I thought. "Holy - he took out his gun." Liyori took out my silver knives, whisking it making it unravel longer, into a sword. "How about we play a game? Survival to the fittest!" Liyori said, running forward swinging the sword like a bat. Zero reached out but couldn't get to it fast enough, hitting him on his side.

"Stop this Yori-san, I'm warning you," he said glaring. Guess he didn't notice my appearance change. Liyori took this a challenge, coming in for another swing at zero. "I'm Liyori!" She yelled running toward him. Zero moved with increasing speed, standing behind Liyori, hitting me in the back of the neck with the bottom of his gun, knocking me unconscious.

A/N: So what do you think? This is my first fanfiction. If it's not good tell me. Sorry if its OOC. If you're confused tell me and what part so I can fix it. Thank you. Review please! Thank you.

Sayori: Well this is very unfortunate, sorry for hitting you Zero-Kun.

Zero: Arrg, it's alright, you didn't do it Liyori did….(glare)

Liyori: You pulled your gun on me!

Zero: You smacked my hand, that wasn't like you, you also took out your staff don't blame me.

Sayori: Please stop fighting.

Setsuna: Yes, it's so uncool Liyori.

Liyori: Shut up you!


	2. Chapter 2: Just Knowing is Keeping

**Chapter 2:** Not Knowing Everything Makes It Harder

**Authors Notes:** Just in case your thinking this is not how Yori acts at all, I think it is. She's normal. I just want to say thanks to those who reviewed;

**Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS**: Thank you, and I don't like Yuki at all, I like Sayori so much more. She's so….herself.

**Guest:** Thanks for loving my story! I've had this one in my head for a while, so I just wrote it down, glade I did.

Soooo, just to explain, I went back over it and made a few changes, don't hate me! I'm sorry. Well on with to the story!

* * *

My eyelids felt heavy as I blinked a couple times, staying still just in case anyone was in the room watching, I looked around. I was in Yuki's old bedroom in the headmaster's headquarters. It was the same as any other room; there was a hardwood brown dresser, the bed I was laying on and its lights purple sheets draped around my legs. The walls were a white egg shell color with a very tall mirror leaning against it. Just remembering what happened last night I used my voice, "Hello….," I have my voice back, good so far. Walking across the cold granite floors I made it to the mirror, my honey brown hair was back to its original color, and I was tall again.

Nobody was in the room; I was still wearing my uniform so I walked out the room. I tip toed into the hallway as quietly as possibly. 'Why am I tiptoeing?' I thought. I stopped tiptoeing only to walk into a full on argument between headmaster Cross and Zero-Kun. They were in the living room, a long white leather couch, with a silver, rectangle coffee table in the middle. The windows draped open letting morning light. It was at a normal temperature of warm.

Just as Zero slammed his hands on the table headmaster turned his head my way noticing my presence. He pushed his glasses a bit higher, his hair coming loose from its rubber band, "Sit, would you like some tea?"

I sat down on the couch furthest away from the timid Zero-Kun. Why was he so mad? All I did, well Liyori did, was knock him around a couple times, he doesn't need to be so upset. At least it wasn't Kaname right? I put an emotionless face on, my mask as I called it. "Yes please, thank you," I said with a slight smile. I was still half asleep; I looked over at Zero-Kun.

He was still wearing his uniform also, it was a little crumpled, guess he hasn't had a chance to change. He glared at headmaster cross, as Headmaster crossed the floor giving me my mug of green tea. "Thanks," I said softly. It was weird I was at a loss of words. After they had found out about Liyori, what could I say? Better to just not tell them, I mean I don't know why I have this split personality, so what could I say to explain? Silence is golden, my mother used to say to me. But if I remained silent Zero-Kun might contact an institute to put me in it, because of what I would say may make me into a sane lunatic, I'm too self-conscious about myself aren't I. Zero and I weren't very close, not even friends, at least I didn't think so. He never spoke to me much, we would act like it but inside our hearts we knew we weren't friends, yet.

Headmaster sat down beside me, zero a little ways in front of me standing, staring at me with so much intensity I thought if looks could kill I would have been dead in heartbeat. "So what happened last night?" Headmaster asked. I grew uncomfortable, thinking in the silence I decided to tell them. Who cares what they think? The headmasters already crazy, a little more won't hurt a thing. I won't tell him everything. I turned to face the headmaster, looking at Zero-Kun was like saying I'm ready to die. I cared for him I did but not that much, to risk anything, for him NO, yuki anything.

I'm going to sound crazy, "Well when I was little, about seven….."

_My father had told me to play outside with other kids, I didn't want to. The other kids didn't seem to like me much, especially one girl named Rosie. She had dark cherry red hair, and bright yellow eyes. She was older than me, she was nine…_

_That day I rode my brand new bike my mother had gotten me, it was purple with a brown basket in front to carry my things. Well other kids put Barbie's in there baskets I put books, thick books, ones about science, and fantasy worlds. _

_ That day Rosie pushed me and my bike to the ground. I yelled telling her to stop but she kept trying to tear the basket off, throwing my books across the street in the process. A couple seconds later my body started to burn with and intense heat. That's when I met Liyori in my conscious, she said she would help me, I said okay. Next moment I had no control over my body, Liyori was in control, she ran over to Rosie tackling her from behind to the ground. Rosie leapt in pain and pushed me off her, while this was happening I was inside my head somehow, crying continually, watching. After Rosie got up I was already on my feet, I was lighter than her so I had a disadvantage. I stated punching her in the stomach, when Rosie had fallen again; she got up and took off running. _

_ My father found out what happened, and I wasn't in trouble at all, I didn't want to do, or hurt anybody even though Rosie deserved it. So I never talked to Liyori again, and ignored her existence…"_

"My time limit to keeping her locked away is up, I can't keep her locked up for too long anymore," I said quietly.

Headmaster looked at me for a very long time, he knew I didn't tell him everything, I blinked a couple times and felt guilty for lying and continued, "Also today I didn't attack you Zero-Kun, Liyori did, and when I switched out with Liyori I met another person, I think she's another side of me. Her names Setsuna, or so she said," I finished, "You think I'm crazy?"

Headmaster put his green mug back on the table and said, "I'm surprised, I've never seen this occur in the vampire world, hunter society, nor humans, I have nothing to say except, keep her under control, see if you can get more information from her, and move your things into my courters, in Yuki's old room, I'm sure she wouldn't mind," He stood up and continued, "I'll tell kaname to watch over you to make sure you don't hurt any students, Liyori I mean." He layed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, "You'll be fine," and walked out of the room, leaving me and zero in complete silence.

I looked up from the floor at Zero-kun, in his eyes for a moment I saw concern, but he immodestly turned away, "Sorry for hitting you," I said sincerely. Getting up to head to my dorm to start packing, my footsteps not making a sound, light walker I guess.

"It's okay…you didn't do it on purpose," He said so quietly I didn't hear it at first, I stopped, and walked on, happy I was forgiven, and he didn't blow his fume box again.

A/N: How was it?! It will get much better soon; just curious…Am I descriptive enough? Just wanted to know, next chapter will be out soon so come check just in case it comes early.

Thank you,

Lakemet,

Headmaster: Review!

Zero-kun: ….

Sayori: Please Review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Deeply

**Author's Note**: Right now I'm eating some impressive pancakes that I made. –Just looks at me- Fine! I didn't make them! I can't lie to you guys at all…So i have been working on this story for quite some time. What happened to you guys? You stopped reviewing! I might just quit if you guys don't like it… DX

**Being deeply loved by someone gives you ****strength****, while loving someone deeply gives you ****courage****.  
-Lao Tzu**

* * *

My stuff was moved into Yuki's old room instantly that night. Yuki and the night class where informed of my condition and had to watch me in their free time. Yuki was the one that was worried the most as I could see. I didn't like it one bit though.

School past in a blur, I moved to each class not even there, just yelling in my mind for some response from Setsuna or Liyori.

Walking through the halls on first period was relief in its own way. The silence helped me concentrate a bit, and none of the night class was on my trail. Since it was lunch period I decided to sneak away, maybe try to get some information from Setsuna and Liyori on the matter.

I sat under a red vibrant maple tree under the hot sun; this was all I got from the two of them;

'Setsuna? Liyori are you there?'

"I'm here." Setsuna said placidly.

"Setsuna, may I ask you some questions?"

"Go on, I might not answer all of them though,"

**Third Person-**

Sayori needed all the answers she could get, in order to make them leave. She didn't like the fact of someone taking over her body. It felt weird and just plain, wrong to have two souls _so far_ stuck in her body. She leaned against the brown oak tree, watching the playful students roam around, siting in the grass eating there lunch. She wished she could do that with Yuki again, with someone. She wanted someone to be there for her…to love her. Those feelings were strongest when she was alone. 'Maybe I'll be alone forever… 'Stop thinking like that,' she told herself. She was a bit jealous of Yuki and how she had kaname.

'You know it's senseless to argue with yourself you know!' a cherry voice said. Sayori looked around looking for whom the cheery voice had come from. 'Who is it?" She asked out load, not leaning against the tree anymore, looking behind it, and in it.

'I'm inside your head dummy!' She would never get used to it, their voices sounded too loud and just out their sometimes to tell, weather it was her head or not.

'Shut up, Karin!' Liyori yelled in her head.

'No! She already knows theirs three of us! It's not fair if she knows you guys only!' the cheery voice complained.

"Wait, let her talk," Sayori said stressed, she didn't know if she could take another the arguments. Liyori and Setsuna had in her head were loud enough, and enough already. Sayori put her hands on her head; she felt a tremendous headache coming.

She was getting feed up with their arguing, "Stop yelling!" She yelled without thinking of course, because many Day class students looked over at her crazy before walking away.

They all calmed down and there was a pregnant silence. "Thank you," she said taking her hand down away from her pulsing head. Falling down to her knee's leaning back onto the tree, 'please just tell me why you're here, inside my head." However before all of them could speak in a jumble, she quickly added, "Setsuna please."

**-Headmaster and Kaname: Headmasters Office-**

Headmaster took a cherry Popsicle out of his freezer and took a bite, "You want one?" he asked Kaname who sat in one of the leather brown couches, "No thanks" he said, "but please hurry and pull up her file so we can settle this matter."

Headmaster was serious at this moment; he knew this was another scene that had already begun. He sat down in his leather chair and started typing. He rubbed his forth head, mad. He had forgotten the password to log onto the school system. He looked over to kaname who simply sighed and said, "You forgot your password didn't you?"

The headmaster looked over to the serious kaname, and said with chibi eyes, "Yes," Kaname huffed and said coolly, "type in Call me daddy843," Headmaster typed it in and Walla it worked. "Thanks a bunch kaname," headmaster said turning the computer around after he read it, showing it the night class president.

Author's Note: Cliff Hanger! Their so awesome! Flames and construction advise is welcomed! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT.

Lakemet,


	4. Chapter 4: Cause Their Calling

Chapter 4: Cause Their Calling

Authors Note: I am really late, and super sorry. A lot has been happening recently. Not bad, but kind of semi good, yeah good. Ok, so on with the story. J

Disclaimer: Well I challenged Matsuri to a game of paint ball and never realized zero must have taught someone his moves. I think he taught her, because I lost in five seconds. Next time I will have it! Hee-hee Matsuri Hino won't see me coming.

Preview~

'Setsuna? Liyori are you there?'

"I'm here." Setsuna said placidly.

"Setsuna, may I ask you some questions?"

"Go on, I might not answer all of them though,"

Headmaster took a cherry Popsicle out of his freezer and took a bite, "You want one?" he asked Kaname who sat in one of the leather brown couches, "No thanks" he said, "but please hurry and pull up her file so we can settle this matter." Headmaster typed it in and Walla it worked. "Thanks a bunch kaname," headmaster said turning the computer around after he read it, showing it the night class president.

End preview~

* * *

Sayori's POV~Third Person

All peace in the moonless night was disturbed with a sudden shout from a very normal, honey colored haired girl. Every night student turned their heads and I mean everyone. Her shout was sudden and unexpected, and loud. Never could anyone believe someone could yell as loud as that. Sayori had lost track of time and had sat there for the longest listening to their tale of woe.

"NANI?!"

Sayori was so sad and surprised she had mixed emotions on what they had just told her, she was terrified. She got up and stumbled across the camps to a clearing.

'Yori-Chan calm down!' Karin said.

'Yes go sit down, 'Liyori said not caring at all.

'Were not going to get through to her she won't listen, we might be suppressed if she tells the head master!' Karin said.

'Setsuna, how about you take over? We all could maybe, take her over and find something to do before she can do anything.' Liyori said thinking hard.

"That sounds good," Setsuna said.

Yori knew what they what planning she was fine with it, she need to think and inside her head seemed to be the place where she could pause and do just that. Seconds later almost Sayori's whole mien changed. She looks totally different aside from the shape of her body and eye shape. Setsuna was now in control and decided to do something for this girl, who her sole was stuck in, along with her sisters...

Now Setsuna's POV~Third Person

Setsuna walked coolly past the night class, her long silky purple hair flowing in the air as she did. Her vibrant dark emerald eyes searching for the girls sun dorm. Just as she was outside it though, about to walk in some one stopped her. "What the hell?"

"You are one of Sayori's other half's correct?" Zero said his grip never fading. Setsuna looked at the man in front of her, "This must be the boy, that's moody, that Sayori wants to be friends with. Deal with him last." She thought.

Looking at him she pulled her arm out of his grip, "What do you want?" She said staring him down. But zero wasn't going to lose. "Why did she yell?" He asked

"None of your business...for now." Setsuna aridly said her tone ice cold. She turned and walked up the cold steps of the dormitory. Saying before it closed, "Well stop the case for now, and help her for now."

A/N: It's getting heated! So as you see you guys won't know what she yelled about for a while but you will see some things be taken care of. (DEVILSH SMILE) Muhahahahahaha!

Don't know when I'll update. Maybe your review will tell me? Who knows…..


End file.
